Draenei factions and organizations
and Outland. Needs update for Warlords of Draenor and beyond.}} Azeroth draenei factions *'The Exodar': The Exodar is the capital of the draenei in Azeroth, made up of the draenei who followed their Prophet, Velen. Velen led a raid on the naaru fortress of Tempest Keep and stole the Exodar, one of its satellite structures, from Kael'thas Sunstrider. The Exodar draenei joined the Alliance because of their common faith in Light and because they have little love for two of the Horde's races - orcs (primarily because of their genocidal campaigns in the past) and blood elves. Outland draenei factions *'The Aldor': The Aldor is an order of draenei priests that were acolytes of the Prophet Velen. They survived the destruction of Shattrath City and remained in hiding until the arrival of A'dal. Today, they are led by the High Priestess Ishanah and reside at the Aldor Rise, where they try to serve the naaru. They're at odds with the Scryers, a group of blood elf defectors from armies of Prince Kael'thas, due to their origins, and compete with them for the favor of the naaru. *'The Hand of Argus': The Hand of Argus was an organization of Draenei paladin that centered at the Blood Watch in the Bloodmyst Isle. It is lead by a Triumvirate of the Hand that consists of the Vindicators Boros, Kuros and Aesom *'The Sha'tar': "Sha'tar" - "born from light" - is usually used to refer to the naaru masters of Shattrath City. However, the majority of their military are draenei. In addition to standing guard in Shattrath, there is a Sha'tari Base Camp near Auchindoun, where the soldiers of the Sha'tar battle against the demonic and undead forces of the Bone Wastes. Their leader is the naaru A'dal. *'The Auchenai': The Auchenai are the only known group of "evil" unmutated draenei. Known also as death-priests, the Auchenai appear to have been corrupted by the void energies of the dead naaru D'ore, and practice necromancy and warlock magics. They are led by Exarch Maladaar. *'Karabor': No living draenei are associated with Karabor. *'Priests of Baa'ri': This appears to be a now defunct organization that existed in what is now the Ruins of Baa'ri. Outland broken tribes *'Kurenai': This group of Broken, whose name means "redeemed", have attempted to re-establish contact with their "pure" cousins from the Exodar. They are enemies of the Horde, much like the majority of their race. Their home ground is the city of Telaar in Nagrand; their other major outpost is the Orebor Harborage in Zangarmarsh. *'Murkblood': The Murkblood tribe is a tribe of hostile Broken located in the Underbog of Coilfang Reservoir, as well as Nagrand. They are enemies of both the Kurenai and the Mag'har. They are led by the hunter Swamplord Musel'ek. Some of the tribe has also been enslaved by the Dragonmaw Clan and are kept working in the Netherwing mines. These Murkblood have secretly allied with Netherwing in an attempt to drive away the Dragonmaw. *'Dreghood': This tribe of Broken has been almost completely enslaved by the Naga in Zangarmarsh and the Illidari demons. They were enslaved when one of the tribe betrayed them to the Illidari. However many have escaped to the Temple of Telhamat and are relearning the ways of the light. Their capital was Sha'naar in Hellfire Peninsula before they were enslaved. *'Greyheart': They are a tribe of Broken that reside in the Serpentshrine Cavern of Coilfang Reservoir. *'Wrekt': This tribe of hostile Broken were partially enslaved by the Naga in Zangarmarsh. The ones that remained free have allied with the Tuurem Lost Ones. *'Ashtongue tribe': The Ashtongue is the faction of Broken in the service of Illidan Stormrage. They are the most evil tribe of Broken and their leader, Akama, is considered to be the most evil traitor against the draenei people. These Broken were handpicked by Akama himself to maintain his evil facade with Illidan Stormrage. **'Ashtongue Deathsworn': The Ashtongue Deathsworn are Akama's personal guard, they are a subdivision of the tribe that know Akama's true intention. They are seeking adventurers to aid their master for the final battle against Illidan. *'Broken Exiles': This tiny tribe led by Magtoor went through the Dark Portal when it was first opened. They made a home for themselves in the Swamp of Sorrows. Despite having received emissaries from the Exodar they remain neutral to both the Horde and the Alliance. They are enemies of the insane Lost Ones of the Swamp of Sorrows, that went with them through the Dark Portal. Azeroth lost ones tribes *'Lost Ones': Tribe found in the Swamp of Sorrows. Outland lost ones tribes *'Daggerfen': One of the 3 Lost One tribes of Zangarmarsh. They are lead by Chieftain Mummaki and are masters of stealth and assassination. *'Feralfen': One of the 3 Lost One tribes of Zangarmarsh. They are lead by Elder Kuruti and have many skilled Druids in their tribe. *'Umbrafen': One of the 3 Lost One tribes in Zangarmarsh. This tribe is allied with the Naga and are extremely cruel to escaped slaves. They are lead by Kataru. *'Windyreed': A tribe of Lost Ones located in Nagrand. Due to their negative impact on the environment, they are enemies with the Shaman of the Earthen Ring. *'Tuurem': This group of Lost Ones has occupied the ruins of Tuurem in Terokkar Forest. They are allied with the Wrekt broken and have some dealings with the Blood Elves of Prince Kael'thas. *'Portal Seekers': The Portal Seekers travelled through the Dark Portal with Magtoor, but have descended into madness. They reside in the Blasted Lands near the Portal. Azeroth mixed groups *'Wyrmcult': A group which consists in broken and draenei but also has orcs and humans and seem to worship the black dragonflight. *'Shattered Sun Offensive': An organization created to defeat the Burning Legion in the Isle of Quel'Danas, it has draenei members but also has blood elves and naaru. Category:Draenei Category:Factions Category:Organizations